


Tomapiller

by roo2010



Series: When They Were Young [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hiddlesworth -AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to surprise Chris, but things don't go quite according to plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomapiller

Tom giggled; he was very pleased with himself. Although he was locked in the closet (a minor inconvenience at the moment) he was still excited by the trick he was playing on his boyfriend, Chris. It had all started with a Skype conversation with their friend in England, Lily, a few weeks ago. She had told him about ‘lilapiller’ which basically entailed her getting into her mummy sleeping bag on the floor, doing up the zip from the inside and persuading somebody to draw the hood string tight. She would then flip over onto her tummy and wriggle across the floor causing much laughter from anyone lucky enough to see it. Tom had thought it sounded like fun. Now, completely hyperactive on too much chocolate and energy drinks he’d decided to try it out for himself. 

He’d started a conversation with Lily as he went looking for his sleeping bag, rooting around in the attic, in the dark, with abandon until Lily got him to turn the light on; he let out a triumphant shout as he found it. He then worked hard to make himself a space in the closet, moving boxes into the nearby walk in wardrobe to create a hole large enough. Lily telling him to be careful as he stacked the boxes haphazardly. Finally he was ready, taking Lily, still on the phone, into the closet with him, he propped the phone upright on a convenient flat surface so that they could still see each other. Opening out the sleeping bag, with the door still open for the extra bit of room it gave he stuck his feet in the bottom of the bag, pulling the rest of the bag up to his hips he shuffled into the closet proper and pulled the on the door. He had only meant to pull it nearly closed but had pulled too hard and the door had shut with a click, it was then he remembered that the door automatically locked when shut and he had left the key in the lock on the outside. Lily saw the look of realisation flit over his face and called him out on it.

“Tom, what’s happened? Tell me.”

“The door’s shut and locked and the key’s on the outside” said Tom, a little shakily

“Ok” Lily said, realising that she had to keep Tom calm now “can you get the key somehow, maybe push it out from your side, catch it on a piece of paper and pull it under the door?”

“No” said Tom “there’s no key hole on this side. I’m stuck!”

“Right” was the reply “but I’m in here with you, well not really but you know what I mean, and we both know Chris is due home soon so we will have to wait it out.”

Tom nodded, he was still slightly worried but there was really nothing he could do about it at the moment. Letting the excess caffeine kick in again he decided to carry on with his original plan. He pulled the sleeping bag all the way up and put on the hood to keep it up. Flipping the zip pull onto the inside so he could use it he pulled it all the way to the top. Arms and hands restricted by the material of the sleeping bag he fumbled the pull at the top of the run and the zip pull jumped to the outside of the bag again. There was no way he could get hold of it again, he just shrugged now and carried on regardless.

            Lily, still in the conversation couldn’t quite believe that Tom was still going ahead with the plan and told him as much. She decided that the only way to keep Tom calm was to keep him talking.

“You still ok Tom?”

“Yeah, I think so; just going to try and do the hood now, got to get it right!”

Lizzie couldn’t help giggling as Tom tried to use his tongue and teeth to pull the draw string tight on the hood, huffing and puffing with the effort but finally managed the task and was eventually completely stuck in the bag.

“This feels weird” he commented

“I know, but its great fun. How long till Chris gets home?”

Tom tried shrugging again but it was much harder restricted fully by the bag now, Lizzie understood the action though

“10 minutes or so I think” said Tom, checking the time on his phone

“Not too long to wait then” said Lizzie, she could see Tom was getting a little angsty again and tried to keep him talking. “What do you think Chris will say?” she carried on.

Tom giggled “I don’t know, it’s not gone quite to plan has it?”

“No” Lizzie had to agree with him “You do realise that we will have to attract his attention somehow when he gets in because you can’t jump out on him now?”

“We’re going to have to shout him, I’m not letting you off this connection and I can’t phone him anyway, no fingers free!” he wiggled his fingers which were still up by his chest as he couldn’t move them from when he’d done up his zip. Lizzie chuckled “I know, been there, done that, got the T-shirt!”

Just then Tom heard Chris’s key in the lock and he stilled “He’s home” he whispered to Lizzie, forgetting, no doubt due to being hyper, that he actually needed Chris to come and get him out of his predicament.

“Then why are you whispering?” Lizzie said in astonishment.

“Oh right!” Tom giggled, caffeine very much still in evidence as they began to shout for Chris.

            Chris finally located the source of the noise and as he unlocked the door Tom leant on it and fell to the floor on purpose as Chris opened it. He wriggled off across the floor, surprisingly quickly and managed to evade Chris’ grasp for a good few minutes. He finally ran out of steam though and let Chris catch him. Smiling broadly at his wonderful boyfriend he asked sweetly “can you let me out please Chris, it’s awfully hot in here!”

Chris wanting to know what was going on replied with a smirk “only when you tell me what you are doing!”

“I’m being a Tomapiller!” said Tom as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“And what” said Chris, trying to be stern, but wanting to smile so hard because Tom looked so adorable right now “is a Tomapiller?”

Tom looked shocked that Chris didn’t know “It’s like a Lilapiller but with a Tom in it” he said.

“Lilapiller, as in Lily?” Chris asked to clarify

Tom nodded vigorously “Yes she’s in the closet, let me out now please?” he pulled his best puppy dog eyes on Chris and Chris caved. He loosened the draw string and pulled down the zip so Tom could get out, then he walked back to the closet to get Tom phone. “Hello Lily” Chris said “I want a word with you!”

“Hi Chris” Lily said meekly “Tom ok?” Chris glanced over to Tom who was out of the bag but still looking hot and bothered. “He’s fine” said Chris fondly “Now you’d better explain what’s been going on here while I’ve been out!”

Explanations given they all sat together and laughed at Tom’s antics. As she ended the call Lily wondered what ‘her boys’ as she’s started referring to them would get up to next.


End file.
